The dentist fic
by darrenchris99
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Blaine's appointment at the dentist, The thing is Blaine hates the dentist and its all Coopers fault! fluff happens!


"I really hate going to the dentist!" Blaine mumbled to himself quietly as he slowly dragged his feet across the floor, "Why do I have to go anyway?" Blaine carried on talking quietly to the floor instead of the person that was dragging him to Kurt's car.

Kurt answered him anyway "Because baby you have a toothache and its only to get worse the more you neglect it!" Kurt said sternly not putting much into it. Blaine still didn't want to go but Kurt was right, well Kurt was always right.

Blaine got into the passengers seat while Kurt got into the drivers. Kurt silently started up the car and they were on the way to the dentist. "Why don't you like the dentist Blaine?" Kurt asks Blaine. Blaine sat back in his seat and thought about it. Well you see, ever since he was a little boy he just hated going to the dentist. Maybe its the fact that Cooper had made hi watch a scary film that had a mad dentist in it that would crush all our teeth while you were strapped into the chair. Cooper had made him watch it to expand his mind in the act of acting. Yes maybe it was Coopers fault that he had this strange fear of the dentist. He is 17 years old!

"Well Kurt I might not like the dentist because he's scary!" Blaine muttered to himself while pouting hoping that Kurt had not heard him. Sadly Kurt had. Kurt was making strange noises Blaine thought to himself. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and almost died with embarrassment. Kurt was bright red in the face and was trying to keep in giggles.

Blaine pouted even more now knowing that Kurt was laughing at him. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Kurt, upset that Kurt was laughing at him. Its not like he could help being scared of the dentist!

Kurt glanced over at Blaine while he was still driving and the sight that met his eyes made him coo silently inside. Blaine was sitting in the passengers seat and had tears in his eyes, silently dripping down his face and falling into his lap. His eyes were also the tiniest of reds. Blaine's nose was a bit stuffed so when he breathed in he snorts softly All in all he just was just pure adorableness.

Kurt sighed softly and pulled over the car onto the side of the road and turned to Blaine. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and reached over and took Blaine into his arms. Blaine wanted to turn away from the hug but he also wanted the comfort that would come with the hug. Blaine ended up in the back-seat of Kurt's car with Kurt's arms wrapped around him with Blaine's head tucked into Kurt's neck, silently breathing in Kurt's scent. He wasn't doing it to be creepy in a sense, its just that he got great comfort from Kurt and he wasn't going to give that up even though people say that it was creepy if he enjoyed it and Kurt didn't mind that he did that, in fact he enjoyed it, knowing that Blaine took comfort from his scent, from him. They stayed cuddled up back in the car for awhile. They did have a hour left in order to get to the dentist. Kurt did this as he always liked to be early for everything.

Kurt sat up a little and when he did Blaine looked up at Kurt with puppy eyes still filled up with tears Blaine silently gave him a look that translated into 'why are you moving?'. Still Kurt sat up and gave Blaine a sweet smile hoping to ease whatever angst that laid within the shorter boy. "Okay sweetie I think we have to have a little discussion about this." Kurt questions with a soft smile. "Do we have to?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck after putting it there hoping that they didn't have to have this conversation. "Yes I think we do sweetheart" Kurt sat up fully and brought Blaine up with him in order to have this conversation. Blaine slowly picked his head up again and nodded finally accepting that they had to have to have this conversation. So they did, they talked and talked about it, Blaine even cried a little in the fact that he finally told Kurt and that his tooth still hurt.

"And that's why I have this stupid fear of dentists" relayed Blaine with a sigh. " Its not stupid Blaine to have a fear, its just life and guess what?" "What?" questions Blaine.

"I have a insane fear of spiders!" says Kurt blushing

"Really?"

"Yes so lets make a deal, okay?"

"What's the deal? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with dentists!"

"Well it does have a small thing to do with the dentist, okay Don't give me that look its not that bad okay? As I was saying, the deal is that if there is a spider in my room or even on me you will get rid of it for me and my part of the deal is that when you have to go to the dentist I will always come with you to hold your hand and hug you. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay now lets get you to your appointment." says Kurt giving Blaine a firm hug trying to show all the love he had for Blaine in that single hug.

They did end up going to the appointment and Kurt made sure he kept his side of the deal.


End file.
